The Night after
by Praisin-Ain't-easy
Summary: The Night after korra challenges amon to a duel she has some baggage. Luckily our favorite goofy earthbender is there to comfort her. KorraXBolin.


They people, This is my first Lok fic so please go easy. Please tell me about any typos or mis-spelling i might have in this as well.

I don't own the legend of Korra, All rights go to The original creators and nicklodeon (Whatever it is)

but if i did own lok do you really think i would be writing Fanfiction?

Read and review please. Enjoy -

The day After.

It was the day after Korra challenged Amon to a duel on avatar Aang island. Korra couldn't keep her mind on practice despite how she tried. It was late , about half an hour past nine, and Mako had yet again skipped practice to go out on a date with Asami. She alone was in the gym, Bolin was asleep in the attic. Korra could not shake how helpless and scared felt was when she saw Amon. She recalled his words that night.

"I will take your bending away". Tears slowly made their way past her eyelids and slid down her smooth cheeks. Since her practice was suffering from her mental blockage she decided to confront it here and now. She made her way to the nearby bench to work out her thoughts and emotions.

"I will make you useless" She cradled her head in her hands sobbing quietly hoping no one would hear "I will destroy you, Avatar Korra. She began sobbing freely, not caring anymore what anybody would think if they saw the avatar crying in a pathetic heap of tears and sobs, after all they aren't Amon's number one target.

Upstairs Bolin was having trouble sleeping. He didn't know what it was, but he felt someone needed him. So, deciding not to argue with his feelings he got up and went downstairs into the gym. He saw Korra, His best friend, his Pal, his love crying on a bench in agony. Tears streaming down her face. At that moment Bolin felt his heart shatter into a trillion Pieces. He quietly walked over to Korra to see what was wrong. He Kneeled down and softly spoke

"Korra. What's wrong?" Korra looked up lightning quick trying to wipe the tears away.

"Bolin. I thought you were sleeping". Bolin shook his head and said "No, I could not sleep so i came down here." He picked up from where he left off "Korra what's gotten into you?"

Korra was silent; not wanting to speak about her feelings. Bolin pressed his question again

"Korra please talk to me. I-it hurts me to see you like this because..well because I love you Korra" Bolin's cheeks turned a light shade of crismon as he realized what his heart had said. Korra was shocked to say the least.

"Y- you love me?" She wiped a tear from her cheek and sniffed. Bolin merely nodded.

"yes. Ever since you came here" "Now please talk with me, I want to help you." Korra took a deep breath and began.

"Its about last night. How I challenged Amon. I felt so scared and i didn't know what to do." a tear ran from her eye down her face. "Bolin, What if." She paused trying to control her emotions "What if he took my bending away?" Bolin grabbed Korra in a warm hug and Korra released her built up emotions.

"Shhh" Bolin said "He didn't. That's all that matters." A tear fell down Bolin's face as well. It hurt him so much to see her like this, and he didn't even know this was how she felt. And yet. Bolin felt something else was wrong.

He had noticed Korra has acted differently ever since mako had started dating Asami. He thought hard and suddenly it came to him. He said softly to Korra

"You know Korra. Mako isn't the best boyfriend material" Korra pulled out of the hug and said.

"Bolin! H- how did you know?!"

Bolin grinned and said "Im his brother. I have my ways" "Hey. Why don't we go on our in date? Just the two of us? It doesn't have to be romantic, But I think it'll cheer you up."

"Bolin..Im not sure that is such a good idea. I mean, I'd love to but, I just don't think its the right time."

Bolin responded with. "Korra, think if it! We'll go to a nice restudent and have a nice dinner overlooking the water. How about ming uans'?"

"MING UANS'?" Korra yelled "BOLIN THAT PLACE COSTS A FORTUNE! You should not blow all your money like that!"

"I know," said Bolin "But You"re worth it." Bolin smiled a genuine happy smile and Korra blushed a small ammount, although it was hard to see because of her darker skin tone.

"Alright Bolin. You win." Bolin hugged Korra and they walked to the restaurant. At ming uans' they sat over the water and listened to the music the three violinst's were playing.

"Bolin," Korra began "Than you, for being there for me. You're a great guy." Bolin blushed a small amount and decided it was the right time to ask the big question.

"Thanks Korra. W-would you mind doing this again sometine? As a couple perhaps?" Korra sat still for a moment before answering

"Of corse Bolin. I would love to." She smiled. Why had she not realized Bolin was the one here for her all this time? She decided she'll answer that later and to enjoy the rest of the evening for now. After their dinner, which cost 302 uons, they stood on the peir all alone looking at avatar aang island.

"Bolin thanks again. For tonight, for being not just my friend, but my boyfriend as well." Bolin blushed and pulled Korra a little closer

"You're welcome Korra. I love you."

"I love you too Bolin." She responded. Korra began to lean in and the she kissed Bolin. The kiss was short but meaningful. They ended the kiss and looked at eachother taking in the other's beauty.

As they were gazing into one another's beautiful eyes the clock on avatar Aang island struck 11.

"I'm sorry, I have to go Bolin, tenzin 'll have my head if Im not back soon."

Bolin laughed and said "Okay. I enjoyed my evening with you Korra. A lot"

"Me too, Bolin." She responded happy she found a guy like Bolin. They hugged each other one more time before departing ways to head home.


End file.
